


Stray

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Grandpa Nikolai aka World's Best Grandpa, Stray Cat, Tiny Yuri, cute yuri, potya - Freeform, young yuri, yuri loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Tiny Yuri meets his best friend in the form of a stray, floofy boi





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> 7/365  
> Prompt: Stray  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: G

Nikolai first saw the kitten when he was on the back patio watering his lilies. The little cat wandered past and looked at him with curious blue eyes, meowing as he went. At first, Nikolai didn't think much of it. Perhaps it was a neighbor's cat or simply a nearby stray who had recently given birth to a litter. 

 

However, the old man saw the kitten again the next day and the day after that, and every other day that week. Every afternoon as Nikolai stepped out to water his plants, the kitten appeared, as if waiting just for him. He was mostly white fluff, aside from a gray face with a tail and paws to match. A tiny thing, Nikolai soon found himself taking pity on the kitten. It started with dishes of food and water left outside the door. Then, Nikolai set down an empty cardboard box with a towel for the kitten to sleep in. 

 

After a couple weeks had gone by, Nikolai was certain that the kitten was either orphaned or had been abandoned. Still, he never thought of formally adopting him. That was until he received a visit from his beloved grandson. 

 

Like most children, Yuri took to the kitten in an instant. He patted his head and giggled as he chased his tail around the grass. It didn't take much pleading for Nikolai to agree to add the kitten as a member of the family. 

 

"What will you name him, Yurochka?" Nikolai asked. Yuri glanced down at the sleeping kitten in his arms. 

 

"Hm..." Yuri's mouth was pursed, deep in thought. "Something cool."

 

The kitten then woke from his nap and gently headbutted Yuri's face; he laughed, the kitten's whiskers tickling his cheek.

 

Yuri held the kitten close to his chest. "Grandpa, I know what to name him now."

 

"What's that?"

 

Yuri smiled, his bright green eyes wide with excitement. "Puma Tiger Scorpion!"

 

Nikolai fell silent for a moment at the announcement, but his surprise quickly gave way to a warm laugh. He placed his hand on Yuri's head and ruffled Yuri's golden hair.

 

"That is quite an interesting name, my boy. May we call him Potya for short?"

 

"Well... it's not  _as cool_ as Puma Tiger Scorpion, but I guess so."

 

Leaning back, Yuri held the newly-christened kitten in the air. "Do you like your name, Potya?"

 

In response, Potya meowed and playfully batted Yuri's nose.

 

Nikolai chuckled. "I think that means, 'Yes.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm freaking out about Ice Ado. Our time has come, fam. 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter!! @BerryMary92!! <3


End file.
